Freak like me
by 1163
Summary: Life is complicated as Hellboy is about to find out, John has a few secrets he's not willing to share but Red can't seem to leave the matter alone. Altering Genetics, Demon clubs and smut later on. M/M Hellboy/John
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is almost a cross over I'm using some of the ideas from Dark angel which are genetically engineered soldiers that escaped.

title/tt0204993/

I make no money off this story I hope you enjoy

- - - - BPRD - - - - - -

John sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed the truck load of food along on the kart.

He hadn't wanted to be the nanny; he had got into the BPRD because he knew it was the best place to hide from Mantacore. It was easy, he was already trained more than any fully fledged FBI, all he had to do was create fake credentials and he was in, it was only when professor broom picked him that he felt his gut clench in unease, there was something about the man; as if he knew by one look at him exactly what he was and it unnerved him. Professor Broom had walked a room with the new recruits and his gaze had immediately locked on John and he had smiled.

He'd known.

He initially thought he might have been caught out by being too fast for the Sammael to catch him or being hit by the car and not getting his arm broken but they were too busy to notice. He even considered Blue having caught on but he was too well trained in mentally shielding himself, using fake memories and pushing them to the forefront of his mind. John wasn't sure how he knew or why he hadn't thrown him to the wolves, but he was grateful he hadn't and thankful for a new start.

That secret died with him.

He got to the huge metal volt that reminded him too much of a cell he used to be locked in, and knocked, waiting for the big red lug to open the door.

"Morning squirt" Hellboy yawned, easily throwing the door open to get his breakfast; his tail swaying.

John tried not to blush at seeing Red in his boxers, he cursed to himself as his imagination betrayed him, it was the same every morning John would take Red his food and Red would open the vault, and every time red would only be wearing boxers; despite Reds trousers being strewn by the bed and John would blush every time.

"Morning Red" he pushed the kart in "got you usual fry up, pancakes and syrup"

Hellboy dropped back on his bed his biceps flexed as he grabbed a hand full of bacon. Reds stone hand resting behind his head as he lazily watched some cartoon on the TV.

"Sit down Scout" Red mumbled around his bacon, his gaze not leaving the TV.

"I can't I've got more forms to fill out for Mannings" John moved around the cart to make for the exit only to have reds tail pull him back by his jeans pocket.

"Aww come on take a break, eat something you're looking a tad on the skinny side Myers" Red frowned turning his full attention on the agent watching John scowl.

"I would have a brake if you didn't keep getting seen" John's eyebrow rose as he smirked at the red slob.

"Ahhhh come on Squirt, scrooge can wait for his damn paper work!" Reds tail moved more firmly round him and yanked him onto the bed landing perfectly in Reds lap, John blushed such a bright red he put Hellboy to shame yet all Hellboy did was chuckle. It had taken John a lot of struggling and pleading to get loose not to mention the promise of baby ruths and a sleep over.

It had been like this for a while, Red would kind of flirt with him and John would blush and take it as a joke just Hellboy's usual banter and every time Liz would come back they'd avoid each other and inevitably Liz would blow up in Reds face an leave for yet another 'new life' it was always the same, an that's what stopped John from getting to close, he knew he was expendable, not that he wasn't used to it by now… John sighed as he carried on down the corridor; he was in need of some strong coffee if he was going to get through today.

- - - - BPRD - - - - - -

It had been a long ass day of paperwork, with lots of coffee and even more demands from manning as he ranted and raved about Hellboy being in the press, continuously throwing articles at him and blurred photos, John had to hold back a grin as he spotted a particular picture with Red saluting the media.

He eventually got free of Mannings and decided he needed to get out of the BRPD, he had spent too much time there recently. Getting changed into a pair of dark jeans, combat boots and blue t-shirt, John smiled at his appearance and pulled on his leather jacket. This was him behind the suit that no one knew, no one asked in the BRPD everyone kept to themselves, another perk of the job, and he liked it that way.

John headed towards his usual bar hat was located in a downstairs alley that lead to a bar commonly known as a demon bar, he a smiled at the vampire that opened the door for him. "Haven't seen you around here in a while John" the vampire let out a soft purr.

"Sorry James I've been kept caged up lately" he walked deeper into the club not noticing the scowling amber eyes focused on him as he disappeared deeper into the club.

- - - - In the Bar - - - - - -

John had ordered his usual jack daniels and lemonade, it was an odd mix but it tasted nice, he had learnt it off an old friend at a party when there wasn't much to drink, and it had stuck with him. Sitting in a specific corner so he could see the whole room and had a choice of escapes he sat in the plushy chair sipping his drink, even off work he couldn't fully relax.

"Hey beautiful" he saw the fangs before anything else. Zack was a usual here too, his amber eyes and blond shaggy hair made him attractive with a tall fairy muscular build. He was a concubine his wings gave him away more than anything. Despite what he was Zack was a lovely guy and they were good friends. They would joke around and talk about men and John felt himself relax a little.

He listened as Zack begin talking about a demon that had piercings in some "unusual" places. John had to admit he preferred demons to normal men. They could hold their own and John didn't feel like he would break them. He grinned as Zack continued to talk animatedly with hand gestures so crude it would make anyone else blush.

"Hey John mind if I ask something personal"

"Depends what you're asking" John took another sip.

"Well your human right, you don't really fit in here…not that I'm grateful you are here...but why here of all places?"

"I don't fit in anywhere but this place kinda works for me" John smiled over the top of his glass taking a gulp "It's funny, demons are far more accepting of outsiders than human, I've always wondered why"

"It's simple, despite us being tougher than humans were a minority we will take all the help we can get" Zack chuckled "Come on old timer your brooding, let's get some shots clearly your thinking too much" Zack tilted Johns glass making him down it. John grimaced as his throat burned.

"Wuss"

"Says the guy drinking cocktails" John raised an eyebrow.

"I like more flavour to my poison thank you" Zack tilted his head up proudly flashing his wings.

"Oh is that a challenge?" "You can't hold your own against me" John slammed his hands down on the table grabbing the bartender's attention, the mass of tentacles turned to him or at least John assumed he turned to him.

"four fire bombs, two snake bites and two …you know what surprise me" the demons tentacles got to work brushing against all the vials and bottles, shaking and mixing he placed all the shots in a row and set fire to the fire bombs, Zack looked impressed battering his eyelashes at the bartender as John handed over the money.

"Ready when you are" clinking the first firebomb they both downed it with a grimace and laugh the others shortly followed.

"Right, my turn" Zack ordered the next round, continuing until Zack was holding onto the bar for support; John chuckled at the drunken demon.

"How is it...that we drank the same amount yet you don't seem...affected?" "Maybe I just hold my liquor better" John chuckled, gripping Zack he pulled one arm over his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Let's get you back to your place shall we" Zack just nodded slumped on his shoulder. Pulling Zack up steadier against him they made their way out of the club. Having had similar nights like this John already knew the route to the demons lair well more like a gay man pad, John chuckled to himself, Zack lived above an old opera house, the top floors were cordoned off due to lack of money for refurbishment but Zack had made the place a comfy little home. Edging in through the side doors they made it upstairs unseen and ducked beneath boarded up doors and up more spiraling stairs to a beautiful old Victorian style room. Gently lying Zack onto the bed he chuckled as the demon curled around a pillow.

"Not all of you guys are so bad" John couldn't help but think about Hellboy, speaking of which, two golden eyes were staring in through the window from over the street. Johns eyes widened running to the window but saw nothing outside, swallowing a large gulp, that couldn't be his imagination. He shook his head opening the window and climbing onto the room, it was hard to maneuvered in jeans but John was used to doing this. Shuffling along the guttering John planned his way out, taking a run up and leaping off the side of the building, rolling just before he hit the next roof. John maneuvered out of the roll into another run, repeating the same action until he was close to the BPR.

Calming his nerves; he had to know for sure if what he had seen was true.

- - - - BPRD - - - - - -

Getting back in when he was slightly intoxicated had been the easy part as the other guards put it down to John finally relaxing, a lot of problems could be solved with alcohol apparently, John shook his head heading down towards reds quarters. He had marched all the way down there and now he didn't know what to say to Hellboy, the words wouldn't come out, he sighed running his hands through his hair. He took a big breath maybe he hadn't seen those disappointed golden eyes, he froze as his ears picked up the sound of the vault door opening and one large red hand pulled him into the room, shutting the vault door behind them. He found himself staring at Reds large muscly back, remaining quiet as Reds muscles moved and he twisted round to face him. Reds golden eyes burrowed into johns chocolate ones, searching for an answer, the uncomfortable stretch of silence was too much for John and he looked away.

"I know what you saw Red, just ask the question you want to ask"

"Really?! A demon bar?" Red frowned, his hands fisting in anger.

"Yes a demon bar why is that so bad?"

"They could of hurt you your just a human! You don't belong there! And who was thy guy you left with?"

"What are you my mother stalking me" John was starting to get angry, who was Hellboy to question his every move or who he could or couldn't see. "I hold my own just fine, if I don't belong there then where do I belong Red?"

"HERE! He's a concubine you shouldn't be around him!" Hellboy's eyes narrowed at the thought of John and that demon together, what he had seen had been enough proof.

"Now you're telling me who I can be with!"

"I care about you…"

"No you don't…you care about me when Liz isn't here and when she comes back you don't notice me at all!" John locked eyes with Reds shocked gaze "And for your information Zack is a friend, who listens to me when this" John gestured to the whole of the BPRD "Gets too much" John made for the exit and Hellboy went to grab him by the arm.

"Just don't Red" such a simple whisper could stop the demon in his tracks and Red went from angry to guilty in a matter of seconds, watching his liaison open the vaults and slink through.

It was true he put all his focus on Liz when she came back, but overtime he thought they would make it work and his confusing feelings about Boy Scout made everything so much harder to process.

Red sat on the bed, the cats scattering, resting his head in his hands, his fingers touching his horns, he remembered Johns face when he had walked in the sight of awe and curiosity but not fear or disgust unlike Liz who had avoided him for months when first meeting him. John would make excuses for him when he broke out cos he understood the need for freedom and they would go together, Liz would think about herself and leave him to rot in a prison so she could see the world and pretend to be normal. Where John wanted to throw his lot in with the freaks, Red sighed at the realization, how was he going to make it up to squirt?

- - - - Thank you for reading - - - - - -

Please follow/review and if you have any suggestions throw me a message =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Wilhelm Wigworthy, 20drew20 and Peya Luna for your reviews.

Thank you to everyone else for the favourites and follows.

Hope you enjoy

- - - BRPD - - -

John was fuming storming through the BRPD he needed to go and do some training, heading to the arena. John changed in to jogging pants, trainers and a loose top before he picked out a tread mill. Warming up with a fast walk and then up to a jog with a steeper incline steadily increasing until he was sprinting.

- - - Flash back - - -

John was hooked up to a treadmill a breathing apparatus strapped over his mouth to monitor his eight year old body, john struggled to keep up as the speed was increased again, his breaths turned into gasps as the soldier screamed at him not to be weak, his spit flying.

- - - Back to present day - - - - -

John panted sweat clung to his top, he slowed down on the treadmill until it came to a stop; it made him smile knowing that he could stop when he wanted to.

Jumping off he looked around as the gym had slowly begun to fill up, he made his way to the swimming pool; thankfully it was deserted. Changing out of his damp clothes and into his swimming trunks John made sure to use the shower before jumping in. John let the water wash over him, relaxing, as he swam under water to one end of the pool flipping over in the water he kicked off the side of the pool with his feet and continued to swim under water hitting the start of the pool he repeated the process before coming up for air. He swam to the side of the pool resting his arms on the cold tiles he lent his head on his arms.

His thoughts drifted back to red and his feelings for the red man, they went all that different really. Red was a demon born into this world and he was a mutant created and forced into this life, compared to the 'normal' they were both classed as freaks, both trying to escape what was expected of them.

But he didn't know how they would react, he couldn't just say 'hey red I'm a genetically revved up male created by Manticorp' he somehow didn't think that would go down too well.

Sighing John leaned back into the water.

- - - -BRPD - - - -

"Hey Blue have you seen John?"

"Can you turn the pages for me?" Blue looped round in his tank eating a rotten egg as red rolled his eyes and turned the pages for him.

"All this technology and they can't come up with something to turn the pages of your books for you" red chuckled despite himself.

"Sometimes the easiest stuff is the more tranquil stuff, such a simple action" blues gills flared "And I have not seen John but I believe last I heard he was training but manning's is calling a meeting in five minutes so I'm sure he will be there Red"

Red slouched in one of the chairs Professor Broom had especially made for him and rubbed the back of his neck with his stone hand, it did little to relax him.

"Just leave him to calm down a bit Red and then tell him how you feel"

"Must you always do that?"

"I'm not reading you Red, it's easy to see, even some of the agents have noticed your reactions to each other" Abe took a moment to look at Hellboy "Especially the last time Liz came back and you avoided John, he trained the new recruits into the ground"he watched Reds shoulders slump and heave a sigh.

"Man I screwed up! … So what do I do Abe? How do I make it up to him?"

"You talk to him, it's pretty obvious Hellboy" Abe focused his attention back on his books.

"Yeah yeah smart ass"

His belt took the time to bleep with a red light signalling Manning's meeting. Simultaneously Blues beacon went off and in another room so did Johns.

- - - BPRD - - -

John sighed at the stretch and heaved himself out of the water, thoroughly relaxed until the piece of plastic woke him to the harsh reality of where he was. Padding into the changing room he toweled off, being careful to dry his hair so his barcode didn't show, his half wet hair covered the mark well, dressing in his usual suit and tie John made his way towards Manning's office, a sense of dread curled in his gut and tightened the closer he got to the office, ignoring the feeling he put it down to having to face Hellboy.

Pushing open the heavy door his stomach dropped but he kept his face neutral There stood next to manning was the man who hard tortured/trained him, he sat down quietly in his chair keeping full eye contact with the man, his tall stature and harsh blue eyes bored straight back into his own chocolate brown John felt sick and his mind was screaming at him to run, he saw Blue in the corned frown obviously picking up on the emotion, John focused his train of thought detaching himself from his emotions. Red sat guiltily in his usual chair, his gaze flicking up at John opening his mouth then shutting it quickly, averting his gaze to the front.

The man next to Manning's was clean shaven his silver and white hair cut short. His clothing was smart but easy to move in with black trousers and crisp white shirt with a relaxed coat.

"My name is Lydecker I have called on your department with an outbreak that unfortunately my team has been unable to contain, over the years we have been unable to track down the individuals. I have been given permission to release classified information in order to solve the problem at hand." He paced back and forth eyeing each individual, his focus falling more specifically on Hellboy and Abe.

"We altered human, animal and demon DNA to produce soldiers that would better our country and reduce casualties to our men. In the year of 1998, eleven escaped and have been living with the human population we would like your help in tracking them down, such is your assignment" he brought up a numberof images of the children soldiers, John cringed as he saw his image go by, clenching his hands under the table.

"You trained children into soldiers?" One of the agents piped up.

"It is necessary, think of how many of your fellow men could be saved if they could be replaced with theses 'children' that are faster, stronger, can problem solve in a fraction of the time it takes one of your agents, think of how many civilians you could save"

John watched Reds Brow crease "And what happens when we catch them?"

"They will be debriefed and sorted accordingly either terminated or brought back into the program, these are not people gentlemen they are tools for our use." Lydecker stated matter of factly.

Manning's stood "Mr Lydecker that is not what we discussed, we will debrief them and decide whether they are a threat. As you know we are not working For you but WITH you" Manning's face took on its usual glare taking on a red hue as his buttons were pushed,

"With all respect Director, they are our property"

"Which you lost, could not track down and require our assistance in locating" Manning's turned from the angry and startled man

"Abe will be able to identify some of them through mental telekinesis" Manning's gave Abe a nod "The others will be more tricky, they all have barcodes on the back of their neck which will hard to get close enough to identify, we do however have heat sensitive goggles as their temperature is above an average humans and failing that they need tryptophan to prevent seizures as they have a lack of serotonin" Manning's studied the agents "I want research into sales of the tablets, search databases for tattoo removal sand identifying marks. Mr Myers I what your team to have a stake out using the heat goggles, you will all check back with me in 24 hours. Dismissed"

Lydecker glared at the back of Manning's head clenching and unclenching his jaw "I want copies of all the information found"

"You will get the information when we get it and until then Mr Lydecker I would appreciate you leaving, your presence is disruptive to the Beuro's progression. They will show you the way out" Manning's gestured to agents standing next to the door.

"You're a very proud man Director…that will get you killed one day" he smiled turning down the corridor flanked by his two well-armed officers following the Beuro's two agent. Manning's sighed, rubbing a hand over his face he made his way back to his office.

- - - BRPD - - -

John was one of the first agents out of the door; his feet carried him to his quarters before he even knew where he was going. Opening and closing the door quickly he leaned back against the door, his shoulders sagging his head hitting the door as he stared at the celling, his eyes ghosting down to stare at his shaking hands.

Moving slowly John dragged himself off to his on suite sitting on the tiled floor, opening a carefully concealed tile from the floor he took out a bottle of pills, shaking two out onto his palm he chucked them back into his mouth swallowing them dry. He carefully put the bottle back and pushed the tile firmly back into place, his body shook as his mind recapped the events of the escape, remembering the cuts, the bruises, his bloodied feet and how cold he was out in the winter snow. He didn't know who else had managed to survive the brake out but now he knew, eleven of them had made it and now he was being sent on a mission to bring them in.

John rested his head on his knees wrapping his arms around his legs, he remembered braking into a house to get clothes to stay warm, his training demanded he kept moving unless in dire need and he was in dire need!

- - - Flash back - - -

He couldn't find any clothes but he did find a cupboard opening it to find bread he ate as much as he could. In his state he didn't notice that a woman had followed his bloody foot prints until she saw him in the kitchen, John went to dart for the door.

"Wait, please" the woman kneeled down towards him "Let me help"

"They can't know I'm here"

"I won't tell anyone … just let me help" she smiled stretching out her hand for him to take; John eyed her before cautiously moving forward.

- - - Back to present day - - - - -

BAM BAM BAM

"Hey boy scout you in there?" Hellboy's voice bellowed from the other side

John scrambled up wiping the tears that he hadn't realised had slipped down his cheeks "Just give me a sec" John shouted back, checking his face in the mirror so there was no sign that he had been crying.

John flung open the door to reveal one guilty looking Hellboy, John quickly remembered why he was still angry at the big lug, John crossed his arms and waited.

Red's tail swung low behind him and he coughed awkwardly rubbing his flesh hand at the back of his neck."Can I come in scout?"

John opened the door wider and stood aside, watching Red duck under the door frame to squeeze in, looking around before he turned round to focus on John who had shut the door and was once again leaning against it but this time with a frown.

"I thought you would be at your laptop" Red continued awkwardly as Johns frown deepened and Red started to pace "Look I'm not good at this…I know I've fucked up, I get that and I'm sorry" Red shuffled his feet "I want another chance…I don't know how to make it up to you…" Red gulped looking up at John, John smiled shyly back. Taking a chance at the glimmer of hope Hellboy pulled a Baby Ruth out of his pocket holding it out for John to take, John chuckled 'can't even stay mad at him' he took the Baby Ruth playing with the corners of the packaging.

"Would you…would you go for coffee with me? You know… to start making it up to you?" Red looked away.

"Wait…are you asking me out?" John looked up suddenly nervous.

"If you don't want to…" Red tried to retract his words.

"No, no id like that" John smiled up at Red, if he hadn't known better he would have been sure the grate red lug was blushing.

"So yeah…so why did you run off so fast after the briefing?"

"To be honest what they did to those kids…makes my skin crawl I couldn't wait to be out of there" John covered easily.

"Well you missed quite a show" John raised an eyebrow in question as Hellboy grinned "Manning's practically screamed at the old crony, I don't think he's going to hand those kid soldiers over to him even if we do find e'm"

John felt his mind relax just slightly, maybe he had a chance after all. It had been one hell of a weird day with a lot of mixed emotions. He chuckled "I was hoping for something like that, but on a different note let's go get some dinner, I don't think this Baby Ruth will fill me up"

"You're singing my song Scout" Red grinned following John out the door, eyes fixed on Johns behind.

- - - Thank you for reading - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks too: Oribird, Peya Luna, Lunar Goddess of Fate and KarmaLovingFanfic.

Also thank you to the people who have followed/favourite this story.

- - - Enjoy - - -

The train swayed at the fast speed it was being forced to go, John could hear every turn of the wheel as it clacked over the metal rail road that held it in place, tilting his head to the side and slowly opening his eyes he could see through the meal bars and out the window watching the water crash against it as the weather copied his mood, the weather was so bad it was hard to see through never mind to be out in, he saw people getting pushed and pulled by the force of the weather, he would rather be out there than in here. He tested the metal that surrounded his hands feeling them bite into his skin at the small movement, his wounds re opening and John's eyes shut, how did he end up back here …

The mission to track down X5's was next to impossible the fact that eleven individuals could be spread across the world doubled up with the fact they were trained to be inconspicuous made their task next to impossible.

So here he was camped up on a roof top in the middle of the night with Hellboy using heat sensitive goggles on passers-by. The area was pitch black accept for the few dim streetlights, but even without the light John could see every detail of his surroundings. They were sat on the edge of a building, feet dangling over the edge heat sensitive goggles straped to his head and a slightly cold coffee in his his hand, sipping on the coffee, Johns eye sight focused in on one of the agents heat signatures sitting on a distant building, what was distracting him was the huge lug next to him who was munching on cookies and slurping coffee, but the sound coming from Hellboy wasn't the problem, it was Red's tail that would flick over his leg and half tickle half rub itself on his thigh. Hellboy had been doing it more since there date roughly two months ago, the small touches and caresses that sometimes Red didn't realise he was doing, usually Red's tail would curl around his leg as if to prove he was still there. Now the wayward tail had become far more ambitious and John would swat it away only to see Red looking guilty, funny how he could be so forward in one respect yet when it came to kissing him Red was too nervous.

John sighed.

"Hey Scout after staring into the dark for a little while longer … do you want to watch some movies at mine?" He nudged him with his shoulder. John thought for a second before setting his coffee down and pulling the goggles off setting them beside himself.

"Red have you ever kissed anyone?" John had asked the question because he was genuinely curious, it had been two months since their first date and Hellboy hadn't tried to kiss him once. Red would make some awkward excuse or simply disappear and pretend the next day that nothing was out of the ordinary, it was pissing John off.

Red spluttered around the cookie in his mouth, coughing a little, gesturing towards his mouth full of cookie, he took his time slowly chewing it and thinking over an answer, awkwardly swallowing the last piece and sipping the last of his cold coffee in dead silence as John waited for his reply.

"Why are you asking?" he seemed more sombre and serious as he chucked the small polythene coup off the building at a passer-by.

"Just answer the question" John offered a reassuring smile.

"No John, I've never kissed someone, who would want to kiss this?" Hellboy waved a hand in front of his red face and John frowned as he looked away.

John shuffled sideways until he was fully facing Hellboy reaching out he ran his hands through Red's side burns giving a gentle tug to get him to turn and face him, amber eyes met brown.

"I have wanted to for a while, because of all of this" John pulled one hand away and gestured to all of hellboy before placing both hands in his lap "I thought you were having doubts"

Red lifted his stone hand and rested it gently against Johns back while his flesh hand tilted John's head up, Red's hot lips connected with John's own, John eyelids fluttered closed as tingles ran up and down his spine. Red pulled away, the gentle kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for them both to want more, Red smiled resting his forehead against John's. John's face pushed up forcing their mouths back together, Red groaned at the feel of John's mouth moving against his, he copied the action, his fingers tangling in John's hair to deepen the kiss further, Red ran his tongue over John's lip before nipping it pulling the tasty morsel into his mouth before laving it with attentive flicks of his tongue. John moaned, for someone who had never kissed before Red sure knew how to kiss, those teeth released his lip, his goatee tickled John's chin distracting him long enough for Red to pull him into his lap John's legs resting either side of Red's thighs, their chests pressed together and Red's stone hand still rested comfortably against John's back, Red's tongue caressing John's lip, John's lips parted allowing their tongues to clash, Red smiled at the taste of vanilla pulling away to allow John to breath.

Red heard a soft purr and frowned, that had not come from him pulling further away and opening his eyes, he heard the purring stop and John's eyes fluttered open to reveal amber eyes…

"John?" Reds bewildered eyes were enough to give the game away .

"What wrong?" John closed his eyes and reopened them a second later to reveal chocolate brown eyes.

"You were purring…your eyes matched mine"

"Maybe it was a trick of the light and I wasn't purring it was moaning" John blushed trying to cover himself with pathetic excuses, John went to move but Hellboy held him still in a firm but soft grip.

"Don't lie to me scout!" Amber eyes bored into chocolate ones "despite how I look I'm not stupid"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"The truth!"

"I can't Red you will hate me!"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, I won't hate you but I need the truth John"

"The truth…" John nodded scooting away from Red to sit back on the wall staring down into the darkness "I'm an X5" Johns eyes flickered to Red's face but his expression was blank "I didn't exactly get a choice in all of this, I thought it was all behind me …. But now this, I'm hunting my own kind so I won't get found out, I pretend every day to be human, to be normal" this time he did turn to look Red in the eyes to see shock stairing right back at him.

"Please say something…anything"

"I don't know what to say John, you have been lying to us this entire time, and I don't know what to believe anymore"

"I've wanted to tell you the entire time, thinking you'd understand but I just couldn't"

"Why?"

"Because I was scared…scared that you'd look at me like I was some kind of experiment, like a freak, like you don't know me … like you're looking at me right now.."

They stayed silent as John looked away tears silently slipping down his cheeks.

"John…"

"…I'm going stay at a friend's I'll see you tomorrow or something" before Hellboy could even react John had pushed himself over the side of the wall and disappeared into the darkness. Hellboy cursed himself rubbing his stone hand over his face before resting it on his knee 'one second were making out and the next I find out he's the target' Hellboy cringed at the word 'it's not his fault they made him…or did all those things to him' his mind went through all those images he had been shown in the meeting. Hellboy knew there had been testing that much was obvious but he didn't know the extent of it, what had they done to John? And did this also mean he was part demon? Amber eyes and purring where a common factor in both demons and cats, maybe that's why he liked them so much, Red frowned. Red stood up and paced, his tail whipping about him in a frenzy. "I need to find him!" setting off in the same direction john had taken he allowed his senses to extend picking up on John scent he set off in a direction

- - - On the run - - -

John's feet crashed into the ground hard, his legs bending to take the impact of the ground, his feet carried him; sprinting through the winding streets deeper into the seedier part of time, he kept to the shadows scaling buildings jumping the gaps between them hoping to wear himself out. All this did little to slow the tears falling from his eyes as he recalled Hellboy's reaction, the doubt that shone in his eyes stuck in his mind.

Shaking his head and closing his eyes John took a big breath remembering his training from Manticorp he pushed it to the back of his mind, 'Hellboy will be able to track my scent it he wants too!' John thought and smiled to himself doubling back on himself John continued his aerobatic manoeuvres tracing old routes behind buildings until his scent covered a vast variety of paths before coming to a halt outside of his friend's house, smiling up at the opera house "He won't be able to track me now" John sighed kicking off from the building he was stood on and clung to a ledge of the opera house, he began to climb up the rocky brickwork until he reached his friends windowsill.

"Zack are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in the back" his voiced echoed through.

John climbed through the open window and shut it behind him, wiping the tears from his eyes he made his way through the rooms till he reached the back, he smiled at his friend who was moving a huge sofa around the newly decorated room.

"Well you have been busy!"

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Zack huffed.

John chuckled walking over and grabbing the other end of the couch, they moved it in line with the old TV's in the middle of the room.

"What's with all the TV's?" John ran his fingers over the TV's brushing off the dust.

"Some are hooked up to cctv outside that I managed to hack into and the others are so I can 'borrow' the next door neighbours satellite" Zack chuckled assessing the couch to see if it was lined up properly, looking up he also assessed John, his arriving at such an unusual time and his dis-shelved appearance "but that's not why your here now is it John? What's up?" Zack sat down on the couch with such grace that he didn't look to poses, keeping an eye on John the entire time.

John huffed walking over to the couch and throwing himself down onto it to receive a grumble from the demon.

"I told Red"

"That you love him? How did he take it?" Zack leaned in closer his eagerness coming off in waves.

"No….I told him what I am" John slouched putting his head in his hands "The way he looked at me Zack"

"John I'm sure he was just shocked, he's hard headed give it a chance to sink in" Zack rubbed John's back in soothing gentle circles.

John raised his head slightly but didn't move away from the relaxing hands "What do I do?"

"You go back there and talk to him"

"I can't … not right now"

"Fine … then I guess you will have to play a game with me to distract from it for now" Zack smiled and got about to hooking the PlayStation up to the old TV's, their blank screen flaring to life as the game roared onto the screens.

John was not for the first time thankful to have Zack as a friend and relaxed back into the couch.

- - - RED - - -

Hellboy followed his nose, the loud thudding noise of his boots and many guns jingling sliced through the air as he followed Johns scent. Abe was right when he had previously told him he needed to work on his stealth, there was no way he was going to catch John out by making so much noise, never the less he continued knowing his foots fell in the same places the Boyscouts had. He rounded another building and came to a stop, he had been here an hour ago, he growled in aggravation, the kid had doubled back to cover his scent, he could be anywhere he realised John was going to be found when he wanted to, he heaved a sigh and made his way back to the BPRD.

- - - Opera house - - -

Zack chuckled as he won another round against the X5 the kid might be able to beat him in any fight or outwit him but when it came to gaming John was useless and Zack enjoyed the small victory.

"And I think with that I'm going to head back"

"Sore looser" Zack chuckled

"Pfft you're taking pleasure out of ramming my character into the ground" he glared then smiled at Zack as he chuckled again "besides its starting to become light and I need to get back before they realise I'm missing"

Zack became serious "I'm here if you need me you know"

"I know Zack, thank you for putting up with me" he smiled at the demon leaving him to get back to the game he walked calmly through the rooms towards the window, admiring the small rays of light that peaked through the buildings. Willing himself to be confident he slid the window open and gingerly climbed out, letting go he used his foot against the wall like a brake so slow his decent down the building, landing comfortably at the bottom onto the cobbled street, shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way back.

- - - BPRD - - -

Red had made his back, tail between his legs he made it through security no doubt Manning's would be on his case in just a few minutes for potentially being seen and having not met up with the other agents to come back in the garbage truck he walked down the halls towards his room frowning as he went, where were all the agents, why wasn't manning raging in his face? He altered course speeding up to John's room.

Hellboy stood at the threshold to John's room, the door broken handing in pieces from its hinges. Hellboy entered his eyes roamed the room, everything was upturned, shelved in disarray and clothes were strewn over the floor; he continued into the en-suite the bathroom was in the same state all the tiles were ripped up from the floor and a singular hole was revealed.

Turning 360 degrees Hellboy surveyed the area and just as quickly stormed out heading to find Abe and manning.

He found them in the library, manning held at gun point by a fully armoured army of soldiers, the majority of the agents sat uncomfortably on the floor. Hellboy stood further into the room the door behind him closing and a guard stepped into place. He glanced at Abe moving from Abe to the director, Manning was seated at a desk, two more guards flanking him, he turned back to Abe.

Abe swam to the front of his tank, holding a hand to the glass Abe communicated telepathically "Red they found out John is an X5 they have gone to intercept him, they heard you talking over a communicator, they bugged all the agents Red" Red's eyes widened.

- - - John - - -

John moved down another bath enjoying the small rays of sunshine as he contemplated how he was going to talk to red again. Too distracted by his thoughts he didn't hear guns being locked into place on the surrounding roofs.

John took another step forward catching his foot on a rock he groaned as he tripped, drawing himself from his thoughts, it was only then he noticed it, he heard shuffling, an ice cold sense of dread raced through him and lodged itself in his stomach, John gulped and focused his eye sight around him, he froze for a split second seeing the gun pointed at him, a bang was heard as the bullet flew at him John dodged twisting to the side, another shot sounded from a different direction lodging itself in his shoulder, he pulled the tranquilliser out quickly his eyes widening John took off in a fully-fledged run.

John's ears picked up the sounds around him.

"Subject is on the move!"

"Team two take your positions"

John rounded a building in an opposite direction coming face to face with more armoured soldiers, the rounds continued to fire at him another two lodging themselves in his arm and stomach; John retraced his steps, he could feel the tranquilliser burning through his veins. John panicked he needed to find cover before it fully hit his system. John knew if he could get back to the opera house he could hide out, there were too many people for them do take him safely.

John gasped as 50,000 volts shot up his spine, John ripped them from his back and crawled forward, the tranquilliser was making him drowsy, clouding his vision and his mobility was compromised, John Panicked gasping on the floor, his last sight was of large combat boots and the sound of loud shouts before his vision turned black.

- - - BPRD - - -

The lead soldier stood over Manning, his full armour suit covered his face and masked any expression he may of had, and the only defining thing that signalled he was a higher authority than the other soldiers was the red lion insignia on his uniform. Red was fuming his red eyes bored into the agents black head armour, he made to storm towards him and demand question before a buzzing went off, the soldier calmly unclipped a phone from his belt raising it to his ear, he made no movement just stood still taking in the demands he replied with two simple words "mission received" ending the call he placed it back in his belt.

"Our mission has been achieved, we apologise for the inconvenience however it was necessary, you may now return to work." He turned to the director "thank you for your co-operation" the other agents drew back there weapons conforming by the door waiting for their commanding leader before calmly leaving. The BPRDs agents were shaken and immediately looked to the director who coughed standing shakily.

"From what I have over heard one of our agents was found to be an X5 Manticorp believed we would intervene in his capture and sought to subdue us before we could send out a warning to the agent. Unfortunately I believe they have been captured" Manning's looked Hellboy in the eye "I want each agent to focus on Manticorp, I want to know the top director, I want Intel on their ware bouts and any information on them and I want it done now, you are dismissed"

It took all of two seconds for the agents to scatter and even less for Hellboy to stride over to the director.

"They took John?"

The director sat back down in his seat rubbing a hand through his thinning hair and looked back up at Red.

"There is very little we can do for him now"

Red gaped at the director a sickening feeling churned in his stomach as his mouth went dry; god was he dying to take out his frustration on a cigar.

"There must be something! I'm not going to sit here while they do god knows what to him!"

"We need to find out where there taking him before we can do anything about it!" Manning's glared "sit tight and help Abe with research, were going to need it"

- - - John - - -

John groaned pulling his metal cuffs again an IV strapped to his arm keeping him subdued it was a struggle just to stay awake he tried to move to pull the iv out but he simply didn't have the energy, he sagged against the metal bars of his cage and drifted out of consciousness.

- - - John - - -

Coming too he could feel the space around him shifting, a repetitive clicking could be heard and John recognised it as the trains wheels as the rolled along the track. Pulling his knees up to his chest he leaned against the bars, gazing out through the window at the punishing weather. The rain crash against the train window as the weather copied his mood; the weather was so bad it was hard to see through never mind to be out in. He saw people getting pushed and pulled by the force of the weather; he would rather be out there than in here. He tested the metal that surrounded his hands feeling them bite into his skin at the small movement, his wounds re opening and johns eyes shut, how did he end up back here …

And yet all he could think about was not where he was going but who he had left behind.

Red…

- - - Thank you for reading - - -

I hope you enjoyed it please leave feedback i really like to hear your ideas.


End file.
